Komm, Susser Todd, Ven, dulce muerte
by Levita Hatake
Summary: ¿Que pasa después de morir? ¿Vemos nuestros deseos realizados o simplemente desaparecemos? Un raro pero intrigante camino les espera a los fallecidos Akatsuki; aún los pendientes no se resuelven con la simple muerte.
1. Yume Nikki

**¡Hola! Hi! Ni Hao! Shalom... ¿Como han estado? ¡Hace mucho que no hacia esto...! Si ya me conoces y has leido mis anteriores fanfics, que bueno xD ¿Creias que Levita Hatake no iba a volver a escribir con Akatsuki? **

**Y para las que nunca han tenido la desgracia (o placer xD) de leer un fanfic de mi creación, pues bueno, es una perfecta oportunidad de que se atrevan, en serio, no se arrepentirán, el ultimo fanfic que escribí se titula: "El 1er Amor Limitado". Como es costumbre mía, los protagonistas son Akatsuki y uno que otro personaje de Naruto, naturalmente. En fin ese ha sido mi mejor fic hasta ahora, y de nuevo se los recomiendo altamente, no es por alardear pero hasta gente de Europa, Asia y Oceania lo han leido (no se como le hicieron, pero bueno mejor para mi). Basta de publicidad. **

**P.D.: ¡CUMPLO 5 AÑOS AQUI! ¡AYER FUE MI ANIVERSARIO xD!**

**En fin, muchas cosas me han sucedido este año y muchas cosas han pasado en el universo de Naruto, así que hoy ofrezco esta rara pieza, muy abstracta en mi opinión, pero tenia ganas de experimentar un poco. Creanme, el tema de este fanfic es algo que me fascina y me intriga al mismo tiempo, sucesos, ¿que esperamos despues de morir? Bien... Sin más estupideces que decir, aqui tienen... **

* * *

_"__Komm Susser Todd… Aquí te esperamos; ahora aquí estamos. __Danos la ansiada y bella utopía por la que tanto sufrimos..."_

**Itachi Uchiha:**

-¿Dónde estoy…?

El joven se encontraba acostado, sentía que había dormido días. Se incorporo y miró alrededor.

Era una tibia mañana, se escuchaba el canto de las aves y la luz dorada característica de esa hora entraba por la ventana lastimándole un poco los ojos.

Itachi Uchiha se puso en pie y salió de la habitación. Estaba realmente consternado, ¿Dónde estaba? Camino por un pasillo y dio vuelta a la izquierda y desde ese punto pudo lograr oír un par de voces a lo lejos. Camino con más prisa. Paro en seco; su corazón pareció dar un vuelco y sus ojos miraban desorbitados una escena familiar, una escena que jamás creyó posible volver a presenciar.

-Itachi, buenos días hijo, vamos siéntate el desayuno ya esta listo-saludo una mujer de cabello negro largo que le sonreía con dulzura.

-Madre…-musito Itachi. Su expresión rayaba casi en la beatitud. Simplemente era increíble. No podía existir mayor alegría.

-Buenos días Itachi-saludo a su vez un hombre maduro de cabello castaño-¿Me podrías pasar el azúcar?

-Sí… Padre-contesto Itachi con la voz quebrada mientras acataba la orden dicha.

-Aquí tienes Itachi, come antes de que se enfrié-le dijo Mikoto Uchiha sirviéndole su plato.

-Gra…gracias… ¿E-en donde esta Sasuke?-pregunto rápidamente Itachi sin prestar atención a la comida.

-Oh tu hermano está tomando un baño, tiene que salir a un viaje de campo en la escuela-le comunico su padre.

-¿Si…? ¿A dónde?

-A una visita al centro histórico de Konoha-dijo Mikoto Uchiha mientras tomaba asiento a un lado de su marido.

Itachi parpadeo escéptico.

-¿Qué te pasa Itachi? ¿Te sientes bien?-cuestiono Fugaku mirándolo con preocupación.

-Si, estoy bien…

-Ya come tu desayuno Itachi-dicto la mujer dándole una caricia en la cabeza a su hijo.

Y sin más Itachi tomo los palillos y sin dejar de mirar con curiosidad la escena, comió un bocado.

**Kisame Hoshigaki:**

El hombre de cabello azul oscuro muy encrespado estaba recostado a la orilla del mar. Las suaves olas apenas alcanzarían a tocar los pies de Kisame en unos cuantos segundos más.

-¿Qué…?-balbuceo Kisame al sentir el agua rozando sus pies. Se puso rápido de pie sacudiendo la arena de su cabello. Le sorprendió lo fácil que fue quitarla.

Hacia buen clima, no estaba demasiado frio ni demasiado caliente. El océano se miraba en calma. El cielo despejado, ni una nube arruinando el azul cielo. A su derecha un muelle y una escalera.

Kisame empezó a caminar sin estar seguro de a donde iba o donde se encontraba. Todo le parecía tan familiar… Podía jurar que ya había estado ahí, por lo menos una vez en su vida. Subió por la gran escalera; que hermosa vista se tenía desde ahí.

"¿Qué soy el único aquí…?" pensó y se puso a caminar más para encontrar señales de vida.

Y dicho y hecho, encontró una pequeña casa de madera que casi estaba a la orilla del acantilado. Camino hacia alla y toco la puerta.

-Pasa, adelante-respondió una suave y grave voz.

Kisame se adentro a la casa sin estar totalmente seguro.

-Samehada…-murmuro Kisame al ver su antigua espada orgullosamente colocada en un aparador.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto amigo?-pregunto una suave y grave voz a su espalda.

Conocía demasiado bien esa voz y en un segundo se volteo para comprobarlo:

-Itachi…

-Toma, ven tienes mucho que contarme-le dijo Itachi Uchiha brindándole un vaso con lo que parecía ser sake, le daba una sonrisa llena de confianza, de esas que solo los mejores amigos se dan.

-Claro…-respondió Kisame sin saber exactamente que pensar pero sonrió de todos modos-. Creo que ambos tenemos mucho que decir…

**Sasori no Akasuna:**

Un pelirrojo se empezaba a retorcer demasiado sobre su cama, sentía una gran molestia: empezaba a dolerle el torso. Despertó.

Sus ojos color miel apuntaron hacia el techo y lentamente se tornaron hacia la derecha; una gran y circular ventana abierta.

-¿Por qué estoy sintiendo esto…?-se pregunto Sasori quedamente y quedo paralizado. Esa sensación, ese dolor, no era posible a no ser que… En efecto, dio un respiro y con eso lo confirmo todo. Su piel, sus órganos, todo su ser había vuelto a ser vitales, de carne y hueso, había vuelto a la humanidad.

Observo con brusquedad sus manos que después paso a lo largo de sus brazos, parpadeo repetidamente y luego con lentitud recorrió con la yema de sus dedos todo su rostro. Que cálida era la piel con vida.

-Sasori…

El pelirrojo se sobresalto, salió de la cama y con más incomodidad se observo en un espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía a su izquierda; puso atención a sus piernas que ahora se movían con un ligero temblor al volver a poder sentir el frío suelo con las plantas de los pies. Su cara denotaba toda la confusión que sentía y, para su gran fortuna y alivio, la única cosa que conservaba era su juvenil aspecto.

-¿Quién es?-pregunto con ligero tono amenazante.

-Sasori, date prisa llegaremos tarde para la fiesta de la abuela Chiyo-respondió una voz femenina.

Y acto seguido, un hombre pelirrojo y una mujer de cabello largo color castaño entraron a la estancia.

-Sasori, ¿Qué te ocurre?-cuestiono el hombre Sasori al mismo que se le acercaba con preocupación.

Los ojos de Sasori reflejaban el enorme asombro que le provocaba toda esa escena; su corazón latía con velocidad parecía que en cualquier momento pudiera salírsele por el pecho.

-Hijo, ¿Acaso no dormiste bien?-y su madre poso delicadamente la mano derecha sobre la frente ligeramente sudada de Sasori.

-Yo…

-Lo que necesitas es tomar un baño y desayunar, vamos-y su padre lo empujo con suavidad fuera de la habitación-. No quiero que la abuela Chiyo te mire en mal estado…

**"Pain" (Nagato)-Konan:**

Los ojos de Nagato se abrían lentamente y lo primero que vio fue el rostro sonriente de un joven de cabello naranja.

-Nagato, ¡es hora de levantarse!-exclamo Yahiko quitándole la manta de encima.

-¿Qué…?

-Vamos flojo, levántate no querrás hacer enojar a Konan…-le dijo Yahiko acomodándose el cabello frente a un espejo que colgaba de la pared detrás de la cama.

El rostro de Nagato parecía iluminarse al mismo tiempo que 2 delgadas líneas de agua rodaban por sus mejillas.

-Oye ¿Qué te pasa Nagato?-inquirió Yahiko extrañándose demasiado de la acción de su amigo.

-Nada… Perdón…-murmuro Nagato limpiándose el rostro-¿En donde está Konan?

-Ella está esperándonos en su casa, tonto-le respondió-¿Qué no recuerdas que hoy íbamos a desayunar en casa de Konan?

-Eh… esto… No…

-Ay Nagato, entonces ya no pierdas más tiempo, que también Jiraiya sensei nos debe de estar esperando-soltó Yahiko pasándole un pantalón y una camisa.

-¿Jiraiya sensei…?

-Si, si, ¡apúrate nos van a colgar si llegamos tarde!-exclamo Yahiko empezándose a desesperar por la pasividad de su amigo.

-Si, ya voy…

-Puedo asegurar que llegaran tarde-dijo una joven de cabello azul adornado con una flor de papel-. Al menos me dan más tiempo para limpiar…

-Konan, ¿Ya sacaste el pastel del horno?

-Aún le faltan unos minutos más…-observo Konan inspeccionando el dicho postre.

-No lo vayas a olvidar ¿de acuerdo?

-Claro que no, no te preocupes mama…

**Kakuzu:**

-¿Qué…?-balbuceo sintiendo un ligero dolor de cabeza.

-Ya despertó-le dijo una mujer que portaba el protector de la aldea de la cascada-. Tomé, debe de unas terribles de comer ¿no es así? No se preocupe enseguida le traeré algo…

-¿Qué me paso?-la interrumpió Kakuzu observando que se encontraba recostado en una camilla de hospital: Su brazo izquierda estaba totalmente vendado y su pierna izquierda apenas parecía poder moverse.

-La verdad no tengo los detalles señor, pero lo que si se es que debió ser realmente duro para usted-le respondió apaciblemente-. Regreso en un segundo señor, sus superiores se sentirán aliviados al saber que despertó.

-¿Pero qué…?

Y la mujer salió de la habitación. Kakuzu trato de moverse, con mucho cuidado logro incorporarse y poco a poco salió de la camilla.

Primero dio un vistazo a la ventana, la abrió rápidamente y saco parcialmente la cabeza para mirar todo el entorno. Sin duda era la aldea de la Cascada, podía ver la gran y característica cascada a lo lejos. Todo estaba igual a como lo recordaba.

-No puede ser…-y Kakuzu noto con asombro, hasta ahorita, que su cuerpo no era el mismo que recordaba: los hilos negros no parecían asomarse por ningún lado, solo podía sentir un corazón latiendo y su boca, su boca era solo una boca normal sin costuras. Kakuzu busco por todas partes algún espejo, busco en varios cajones y en un estante. No encontró nada.

-Perdone pero…-la joven había ñor no debería haberse levantando, ¿necesita algo en especial?

-¿¡Qué esta ocurriendo! ¡Dígamelo!-exclamo Kakuzu tomándola por el brazo izquierdo.

-Le juro que no lo se, ya le dije no tengo detalles, por favor cálmese…

Kakuzu examino detenidamente el rostro temeroso de la chica y la soltó con un deje de fastidio.

-Lo siento mucho señor, lamento no de ser de ayuda-balbuceo la joven-. ¿Qué le gustaría para almorzar?

**Hidan:**

-Por Jashin sama… ¡Me duele todo el maldito cuerpo!-exclamo Hidan estirándose a mas no poder-¿Cuánto habré dormido?-se pregunto sin dejar de mover su cuerpo, se tallo los ojos.

Ya cuando termino de retorcerse miro a su alrededor, todo estaba en un silencio insoportable, solo arboles lo rodeaban. Camino. Empezaba a percibir el olor del humo.

-¿Qué mierda…?-murmuro al ver un cuerpo tirado a medio camino. Se acerco y lo volteó usando su pie derecho y pudo ver que era ese estúpido joven de Konoha; ese idiota que lo había intentado matar, ese bastardo que le había enterrado…

-Espera… ¿Si ocurrió? ¿¡Que mierda paso…!-se pregunto Hidan casi gritando y después volvió a mirar el cadáver del muchacho-. Jashin sama…-y sin cuestionarse más soltó una estruendosa y cruel risa mientras seguía su camino, pasando sobre Shikamaru, pisándolo con fuerza y empezó a correr queriendo salir lo más rápido del bosque. El olor a humo se intensificaba.

**Deidara:**

Hum…

El joven rubio se despertaba, se incorporo y bostezo. Aún estaba somnoliento.

-Ah que más da, hum…-y Deidara volvió a recostarse, cubriéndose con la manta. Que más daba si el maestro Sasori venía a regañarlo por su holgazanería.

Y sin embargo, no pudo volver a dormir. Cerró los ojos pero el sueño no volvía, espero. Espero a que el maestro Sasori viniera y empezara a decir el montón de habladuría, pero al parecer no llegaba. Minutos pasaron.

-¿Qué rayos esta pasando, hum?-y salió de la cama poniéndose su cinturón donde cargaba sus reservas de arcilla, no se molesto en peinar su cabello.

No se escuchaba nada en particular: generalmente siempre se escuchaba un pequeño rumor proveniente de la cocina. Tal vez hoy no había nadie en la guarida y el maestro Sasori había decidido ir a dar una vuelta solo.

Y salió de la habitación y quedo consternado, todo lucía diferente, pero… Lucía mejor, mucho mejor.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en su cara.

Por doquier había belleza, arte. Justo como aquellos templos donde empezaba a realizar sus primeros vestigios de su actual y verdadero arte. Camino más…

Y se detuvo ante lo más genial que se pudo haber topado hasta el momento. Su cuerpo se había detenido ante un gran mural, una exquisita pintura de nada más y nada menos que su ser. Si, ahí estaba: Arrogante, brindando una suave sonrisa llena de orgullo y una mirada de absoluta victoria.

-Solo le falta algo, hum-dijo Deidara sin dejar de contemplar su gran retrato. Miro a su alrededor y como se esperaba aún no había nadie en ese lugar. Sin dejar de sonreír, tomo un puñado de arcilla, la preparo y con gran emoción la arrojo al mural y…

-¡EL ARTE ES UNA EXPLOSIÓN…!

Deidara sentía una gran euforia, era indescriptible. Que hermoso, que maravilla.

-¿Te gusta no es así?-susurro una voz, más Deidara no la apreció, lo percibió, si, pero no lo escucho.

La sonrisa del rubio y las ruinas del mural no dejaban de lucir.

-¿Quieres más?-reitero la extraña y distante voz. Esta vez Deidara la escucho claramente.

-¿Qué…?

**[Así se inicia, una de las muchas conclusiones posibles]**

-Parece que se divierten...

-Sí, pero no tardaran mucho en darse cuenta.

-Pues al parecer a algunos parece no importarles…

-Tobi, ¿Qué planeas haciendo esto?-pregunto Zetsu negro.

-Digamos solo que… Es una "especie" de recompensa adelantada-respondió el susodicho mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-¿Recompensa adelantada?-repitió Zetsu negro.

-¿Un premio? ¿Por qué? Si todos ellos falla…-dijo a su vez la parte blanca.

-No importa si fallaron o cumplieron-le interrumpió Tobi-. La muerte no es el final, deberían saberlo.

-¿Eh…?

-Esperen y verán, será entretenido ver como reaccionan nuestros viejos compañeros.

Y la figura de Tobi lentamente se consumió en un remolino dejando a Zetsu en si observando el gran festival de visiones utópicas de sus fallecidos compañeros.

-Parece que algo ocurre con Itachi, vamos a verlo...

* * *

**¿Bien, que tal? Como ven... Es algo bizarro (si, claro), experimental, pero pues es mi creación y la quiero compartir como siempre con el mundo. Si quieren saber que es lo que pasa, no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo de esta cosa rara... ¡LEVITA HATAKE, CUMPLIENDO 5 AÑOS AQUÍ!**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer, hasta el próximo y no olviden dejar su opinión! **

**Atte. Levita Hatake**

**Nota: Comentarios Negativos, por favor reservense el derecho de expresión xD**


	2. Hohoemi

**¡Hola! Hi! Shalom Ni Hao... ¿Como está todo el mundo? Espero que muy bien... **

**Ok, aquí les hago entrega del segundo capítulo. Disculpen la tardanza en serio, últimamente he estado algo ocupada y distraída (y eso que son vacaciones...)**

**¡En serio me sorprendí con esta cosa! No me imagine que tuviera ni 2 reviews en la primera semana xD, jajaja es que sentí que era demasiado raro, pero al parecer tuvo aceptación (eso es bueno...). Muchas gracias por darle la oportunidad, gracias. **

**¿Y que? ¿Esperando a que salga la nueva película de Naruto? XD A ver con que salen, a ver que le hacen a mis Akatsuki... Este 28 de Julio será un día memorable, ese día haré mi nuevo cosplay de Luka Megurine espero que salga...**

**Levita Hatake: Profesando el amor por Akatsuki. Profesando el KisaIta con Justicia para todos y todo. **

**Sin más estupideces que contar, aquí tienen. **

* * *

_"No te aflijas no vas a sufrir... Al final todos llegan ahí"_

**Itachi Uchiha:**

-Muchas gracias por la comida…

-Buenos días a todos-se escucho una voz detrás de Itachi. Era su hermano menor, Sasuke.

-Buenos días cariño, ya he preparado tu almuerzo, ten-y Mikoto Uchiha le brindo el tradicional bentou.

-Sasuke…-dijo Itachi mirándolo fijamente. Su hermano menor estaba justo como lo recordaba, ya era un adolescente. Portaba una especie de uniforme: Una camisa blanca y unos pantalones azul oscuro. Cargaba una especie de mochila de bolsa.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Sasuke al notar la extraña expresión de su hermano mayor.

-Eh… Nada, solo… Quería saber a donde vas-respondió Itachi mientras se servía un poco más de té para aminorar su extraña conducta.

-Hoy tengo una salida al centro histórico-le contesto Sasuke mirándolo con algo de desconfianza.

-Oh, que bien… Espero que te la pases bien-le dijo Itachi sonriéndole suavemente.

-Ah gracias, oye…-y Sasuke se agacho para decirle algo en "privado".

-¿Si?

-¿Aún iremos a lo del sábado?

-¿Lo del sábado…?-repitió Itachi confundido y su tono de voz lo hizo evidente.

-¿Qué es eso del "sábado"?-inquirió su madre quien ya estaba recogiendo los platos.

-Nada, nada mamá…

-Será mejor que no le escondan nada a su madre-aconsejo Fugaku Uchiha mientras se ponía de pie.

-¡En serio no es nada malo!-terció Sasuke-. Solo íbamos a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, eso es todo, ¿verdad?-y señalo a Itachi.

-Si… eso es todo. Iba a invitar a Sasuke todo lo que quisiera, verán hicimos una apuesta y resulte perdiendo…-dijo Itachi sonando lo más realista que podía.

-De acuerdo, está bien-soltó Mikoto Uchiha riéndose ligeramente de la nerviosa confesión de sus hijos-. Vamos Sasuke, llegarás tarde.

-¡Si! Adiós a todos…-y Sasuke salió corriendo a toda velocidad.

Itachi no dejo de observarlo hasta que se perdió de vista.

-Hijo, ¿Te molestaría ir de compras? Necesito algunas cosas extras para el almuerzo-le pidió Mikoto Uchiha.

-No, descuida, ¿Qué necesitas?-pregunto Itachi sonriendo amablemente.

**Kisame Hoshigaki:**

-¿Cómo fue…?-pregunto la voz de Itachi Uchiha.

-Bueno… Es algo curioso…-balbuceo Kisame mientras dejaba su vaso de sake sobre una mesita. Suspiro.

-¿Curioso?

-En sí… Siempre me lo esperaba; ¿recuerdas aquella vez que nos conocimos?

-En ese muelle…-e Itachi señalo con la vista aquel muelle que se podía apreciar desde la ventana.

-Si… ¿Sabes? Lo recordé, todo lo que dijiste…-dijo Kisame mientras miraba al piso frunciendo el ceño. Su expresión denotaba una extraña calma, pero había cierta frialdad en su voz.

Itachi lo observo fijamente esperando a que prosiguiera.

-Y… al final… Parece que aún no se que tipo de persona soy, je-confeso Kisame levantando el rostro volteando a ver al muchacho de cabello negro.

Itachi escudriño su rostro seriamente.

-Kisame… Lo observe todo y espere que tu mismo lo dijeras, pero al parecer no lo captaste-dijo Itachi con calma mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a la ventana donde se miraba el muelle.

-¿Qué…?-Kisame se extraño.

-Aunque las causas tal vez eran ambiguas, lo que tu representaste lo que es un verdadero ninja en todo sentido, llegaste aquí llevando el honor al máximo punto-decreto Itachi con la mirada puesta en el horizonte del mar.

Kisame permaneció en silencio.

-Incluso tus enemigos lo admiraron…-y se dio la vuelta-. Creíste fervientemente en tu ideal y lo acataste como pocos se atreven a realizarlo, desde el principio hasta el final…Y tal vez, ese titulo este algo inapropiado, eres más que un shinobi digno de respetar, eres un humano que defiende su más preciada perspectiva…-y el muchacho lentamente regreso junto a su compañero.

-Itachi…

-¿Si?

-¿Quieres salir a caminar un rato?

Salieron de la casa de madera. Caminaron a lo largo de una calle labrada con puras piedras que al parecer provenían de la playa. Kisame empezó a sentir algo muy extraño: ¿Acaso era nostalgia? Tal vez si era; recordó aquellas largas caminatas junto al Uchiha, largas caminatas en silencio realizadas en casi todos los tipos de escenarios posibles.

-Itachi.

-¿Si?

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí…?

-No lo sé, ¿debería importar ya el tiempo?-se pregunto Itachi mirando hacia el cielo que empezaba a oscurecerse. Una estrella alcanza a vislumbrarse.

-Tienes razón…

-Kisame, vamos a cenar-le dijo Itachi sonriéndole con cierta melancolía.

-¿Qué dices?

-Vamos, el cangrejo se acaba antes del anochecer, se que te agrada mucho-dijo Itachi sin dejar atrás su tono calmado.

**Sasori:**

-¿Qué te ocurre Sasori? En serio te noto extraño, creo que deberíamos llevar al medico-le dijo su madre mientras Sasori intentaba vanamente de probar su desayuno, toda la atención de Sasori se fijaba en observar una y otra vez a su madre.

-De… Descuida, estoy bien… Madre-musito Sasori tratando de no preocuparla más. Era inevitable; había soñado tanto con poder verla de nuevo: Su cabello castaño, su rostro apacible y su sonrisa, era justo como débilmente recordaba.

-Hijo trata de terminar tu desayuno…-y su madre se le acerco para revisar su temperatura de nuevo. Que suave era su mano-¿Acaso no te agrado la comida?

Y dicho eso, Sasori empezó a introducir pequeños pedazos uno por uno. Que blasfemia había cometido; es que era algo sumamente extraño volver a consumir alimento, era algo casi desconocido.

-Parece que te sientes mejor cariño…

-¿Te sientes mejor hijo?-pregunto su padre a su espalda mientras le daba unas palmaditas en el hombro derecho.

-Si… Padre.

-La abuela Chiyo dijo que quería ver cuanto has mejorado con tu técnica de marioneta-le dijo su padre.

-¿En serio…?-murmuro Sasori fijando sus ojos en su padre. Era casi como un reflejo, su piel (que extraño le parecía) sintió una débil sensación de escalofríos al ver lo parecidos que eran.

-¿Ya terminaste? Bien, ahora vámonos, tu abuela ha de estar preguntándose por nosotros-y su madre lo empujo ligeramente para que se pusiera de pie. Y la familia salió de su hogar.

Otra vieja sensación invadía el cuerpo de Sasori: sentía una ligera presión en el estomago y sentía que su corazón empezaba a agitarse, sus ojos parecían abrirse un poco más sin dejar de ver a sus padres, ¿Era emoción?

**Nagato-Konan**:

-¡Ahí está! ¡Ya lo vi!-exclamo Yahiko que iba a todo lo que daban sus pies. Nagato apenas podía seguirle el paso-¡Jiraiya sensei…!

El hombre de cabello blanco volteo al escuchar la estridente voz del pelirrojo de cabello erizado.

-Perdón por la tardanza…

-Descuiden, ¿estas bien Nagato?-pregunto Jiraiya al ver que Nagato jadeaba un poco-. Has perdido condición, ¿has dejado de ejercitarte?

-Dígaselo, apenas logré sacarlo de la cama, jeje…-menciono Yahiko sonriéndole con esa expresión medio burlona.

-¡Lo siento mucho!-se disculpo al instante Nagato casi poniéndose en posición militar.

-Hahaha, ya relájate. Andando nos esperan-dicto Jiraiya empezando a caminar. Los 2 jóvenes le siguieron.

-¿Qué creen que haya cocinado Konan esta vez?-se pregunto Yahiko mirando de un lado a otro a Jiraiya y Nagato.

-Cualquier platillo que nos ofrezca será estupendo Yahiko-le dijo Jiraiya.

-¡Eh! No diga eso, ¿recuerda cuando hizo dangos? Estaban más duros que…

Jiraiya empezó a reír y Nagato se sonrojo.

-Si Konan te escuchara sería tu fin, ¿Lo sabes verdad?

-Si ya se…-refuto Jiraiya empezando a tomar una nueva postura.

-"Una de las peores cosas que puedes hacer es criticar la cocina de una mujer"-citó Yahiko sabiamente pero haciendo una expresión algo fastidiosa.

-Exactamente.

**Kakuzu:**

-¿Necesita algo más señor?

-No, gracias-respondió Kakuzu secamente-. Por favor déjeme solo.

Y la joven salió de la habitación. Kakuzu se encontraba sentado en la cama, comiendo lo que había pedido: un plato lleno de hígado preparado y acompañándolo con simple té. Tenía tanta hambre, demasiada, tanto que así tuvo que reprimir sus deseos de salir del cuarto para ir a ver que ocurría.

-Maldita sea…-murmuro sin dejar de mirar la puerta más sin embargo saboreaba con detalle su comida, hace mucho que no disfrutaba aquel platillo de su preferencia-¿Qué misión habré…?

-Disculpe, ¿Gustaría de algún postre?-la enfermera había regresado una vez más. Le estaba empezando a molestar en gran parte.

-No me agrada lo dulce-contesto Kakuzu gruñendo sin voltear a verla.

-De acuerdo señor-y de nuevo se largo.

Kakuzu había terminado su comida y sintiéndose mucho mejor se empezó a quitar el vendaje de su brazo izquierdo; ahora que lo veía no había sido para tanto vendarlo, solo tenía un par de cicatrices y lo sentía un poco entumecido nada más. Su pierna por otra parte apenas podía recobrar su movilidad normal. Y salió de la habitación y se encontró en un pasillo; en si no se veía como un hospital, no era un hospital.

-¿Qué diablos…?

-Kakuzu, deberías mantenerte en reposo-escucho una voz detrás de su espalda.

-¿Qué…?

**Hidan:**

-¡Jashin sama…!-exclamo Hidan al contemplar una "hermosa" escena: Una hilera enorme de arboles se incendiaban, grandes y largas llamas ardían y emitían el humo que hacia unos momentos Hidan había preguntado su origen-¡Jashin sama debería traer el cuerpo de ese idiota para unirlo a los arboles!-dijo Hidan pensando en regresar por el cuerpo.

Que destrucción se hacia presente, solo eran arboles al fin al cabo, pensó Hidan y por consiguiente, rápidamente se aburrió.

-Debería ir a conseguir algún sacrificio-se dijo al recordar que tenia que hacer sus oraciones Empezó a caminar, tratando de encontrar alguna aldea o pueblito en donde sacar un sacrificio.

**Deidara:**

-¿Qué habrá sido eso, hum?-pregunto el rubio sobre la voz que pareció escuchar al momento de hacer vibrar su retrato en mil pedazos. Le dio igual, no la volvió a oír-¿Ahora que…?

Observo el gran jardín que había afuera y se hizo paso entre los escombros. Su estomago gruño un poco.

-Que jardín tan más cuidado, hum-menciono mirando con atención los arbustos finamente podados y luciendo flores tan bellas, delicadas. Camino más y con gran asombro se encontró con una extraña escena.

-Por fin llegaste, nos preguntábamos donde estabas-dijo Itachi Uchiha quien estaba sentado comiendo simple arroz blanco.

-¿Tienes idea de cuanto tiempo te has tardado?-inquirió Sasori cuya forma verdadera estaba sin su capa de Akatsuki, exhibiendo el enorme sello de su pecho. Estaba realmente irritado, pero Deidara entendía perfectamente el por que.

-Con una… Ya toma tu comida-dijo de pronto Kisame-, no quiero estar oyendo a Sasori quejarse, toma-y le paso un bentou.

-Hum…

-Apúrate vamos-le dijo Kisame.

-¿¡Que se traen, hum?

-Deidara, si Orochimaru llega a largarse y lo perdemos te mataré-le amenazo Sasori.

-¿Orochimaru?

-Ya me imagino su cara en cuanto nos vea a todos-menciono Kisame con una sonrisa que denotaba ese inconfundible deseo de pelea.

-¡¿Quieres darte prisa y terminar eso!-se impaciento Sasori.

-De acuerdo ya, hum…-y Deidara tomo asiento junto a su maestro.

**Itachi Uchiha:**

El joven Uchiha se encontraba caminando en la calle principal de Konoha. Había ido a un pequeño mercado no muy lejos de su casa, cargaba una bolsa llena de víveres. Todo era tranquilo, la gente iba y venía con sus familias, no había indicio de algún problema por más pequeño…

-¿Itachi?

-¿Quién…?

Itachi se dio vuelta y visualizo a un joven casi de su misma estatura, con cabello negro corto y un poco encrespado.

-Shisui…-musito Itachi con sus ojos ligeramente más abiertos.

-¿Qué paso?-Shisui le sonrió, Itachi le devolvió la sonrisa-. Oye no me has contestado aún, ¿Vas a venir a la noche de bienvenida?

-¿Noche de bienvenida?-reitero Itachi realmente admitiendo con su tono que no sabia nada sobre aquel tema.

-¿Qué te ocurrió? ¿Te dio amnesia amigo?-le pregunto Shisui riéndose, claramente solo bromeaba.

-No, pero… Realmente no se de que estas hablando.

-¿En serio?-soltó Shisui aún con su tonito de broma pero ahora aderezado con ese sarcasmo leve.

-En serio, no lo se.

-Ya… Bueno para que ahora si lo recuerdes: Hoy, a las 7:30 pm, en la plaza principal de Konoha.

-Si…

-Recuerda, tienes que ir formal, es la bienvenida para los de intercambio-le dijo Shisui apuntándole con el índice izquierdo.

-Si, de acuerdo.

-Ok, entonces te veo ahí, hasta la noche amigo-y Shisui le dio un gesto de despedida con la mano y siguió su camino.

Itachi contemplo su espalda hasta que se le perdió de vista.

**Kisame Hoshigaki:**

-Esta realmente delicioso…-menciono Kisame dándole el primer bocado al gran cangrejo que ahora se hallaba partiendo parte por parte.

Itachi y él se encontraban en un pequeño restaurante, ya el cielo estaba oscuro.

-Espera…-y Kisame se detuvo al percatarse de algo que le incomodaba en gran parte. Se puso de pie y fue hacia la cocina ya que no miraba a ningún mesero disponible.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-pregunto Itachi al volver Kisame a la mesa.

-Nada malo conmigo…

-¿Entonces?

-Espera…

Y en unos segundos más un muchacho llevo un plato lleno de bolas de arroz con alga y acompañadas con simple ensalada.

-Pero…

-Anda, come. No puedo seguir comiendo en paz mientras tú solo estas ahí observando-le dijo Kisame sin aceptar negativa-. Además, aún luces muy delgado.

Itachi sonrió suavemente.

-Gracias…

-Pudiste haber dicho algo desde el principio-le dijo Kisame.

-No pensé que sirvieran esto aquí-contesto suavemente.

-En serio, aún no puedo entender como sobrevives sin carne…

-Es algo intrínseco-y tomo un poco de ensalada. Kisame volteo a ver el exterior; definitivamente ya era noche, donde se quedaría a descansar, fue lo primero que pensó.

-Itachi…

-¿Si?

-¿Hay algún hotel cerca de aquí?

-¿Para que?

-Necesito un lugar en donde quedarme…

-Pero si puedes quedarte conmigo-le dijo Itachi-. Hay espacio de más en casa, no te alteres por eso.

-Ahora que lo pienso: Solo una vez nos hospedamos en una posada, recuerdo que no pude dormir-menciono Kisame casi mirando su recuerdo.

-Vaya, siempre descansábamos a medias en algún lugar al aire libre-dijo a su vez Itachi.

-Debe ser algo realmente bueno poder dormir con tranquilidad, ¿no es así?

-Si, si que lo es.

**Sasori:**

-Madre…

-¿Si?

-Discúlpame-musito el joven pelirrojo apenas mirando a su madre que caminaba a su derecha.

-¿Por qué lo dices cariño?

-Por la espera que tuviste que pasar… No debí demorarme tanto-dijo Sasori casi con un temblor en su voz-. Lo siento mucho.

-¡Cielo! No te preocupes, no es para tanto…-y su madre acaricio su mejilla derecha con indulgencia.

Los labios de Sasori parecieron tensarse poco a poco, sus mejillas también, algo en su rostro estaba ocurriendo: Una sonrisa.

Una cálida y pura sonrisa.

-Por dios, te pareces tanto a tu padre-le dijo su madre sonriendo también.

-¿Qué pasa conmigo?-pregunto el padre.

-Nada padre…-y Sasori lo contemplo sin dejar de sonreír.

**Nagato-Konan:**

-¿Luzco bien mamá?

-Claro que si, no te preocupes tanto Konan-le aconsejo su madre mientras acomodaba los platos para sus próximos invitados.

TOC TOC

-Ya están aquí…-y Konan fue a recibir a un par de muchachos pelirrojos acompañados de un hombre maduro y alto-¡Hola!-saludo alegremente en general sonriendo abiertamente-. Bienvenido Jiraiya sensei, pase por favor. Nagato, ¿Cómo estas?-y lo abrazo fuertemente.

-¡Tú…!-exclamo Yahiko animosamente pero con ese particular toque que solo es exclusivo de esa persona especial.

-¡Yahiko!-soltó Konan con cierta incomodidad pero sin embargo su sonrisa cambio de significado, su mirada igual. Los brazos de Yahiko rodeaban a Konan y esta última acerco su rostro cariñosamente.

-Konan…

-¡Ah!-y Yahiko se alejo un poco de Konan-¿Cómo esta señora?

Jiraiya miraba con algo disimulada vergüenza a Yahiko, le faltaba aprender muchos detalles más.

-Buenos días-saludo Jiraiya.

-Bienvenidos, pasen por favor.

-Gracias…

Nagato no pudo dejar de ver la expresión de su amigo; era justo como recordaba: Konan y Yahiko compartían ese lazo especial.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en su pálido rostro.

**Kakuzu:**

-¿Qué ocurre aquí? Empiecen a explicar-demando Kakuzu.

-Nada malo señor… Solo queríamos asegurarnos de que estuviera sano y salvo después de haber completado dicha misión.

-¿Qué misión?

-Toda la aldea esta esperando ver a nuestro ninja que logro sobrevivir a una batalla contra Hashirama Senju.

-¿¡De que se trata esto!

-No se altere, al parecer no parece recordar nada en lo absoluto. No se preocupe, solo acompáñenos, le daremos sus meritos y después será libre de irse.

-Síganos Kakuzu…

La expresión en el rostro del mencionado era nada más que de pura confusión y extrema incredibilidad.

-¿Le ocurre algo Kakuzu?

No respondió, echó una última mirada y sin más que hacer que seguir hasta la raíz de la duda, siguió a los superiores.

**Hidan:**

-Jashin sama…

Los ojos violetas de Hidan estaban obsesivamente fijados en la entrada de lo que parecía ser un pequeño conjunto de viviendas. Era casi como un temible depredador mirando con extremo deseo su indefensa presa.

Sus pies empezaron a moverse, primero con ansiedad, luego más tranquilamente. Su emoción apenas empezaba a vibrar.

Su mano derecha se alzaba para tomar su guadaña…

-Maldita sea, ¿la habré dejado en el bosque?-y chasqueo la lengua; ahora tenía una de 2: Regresarse y buscarla o dejarse llevar por la creatividad, por ahí debía de haber algo con que atravesar y empalarse. Eligió la segunda.

Estaba a unos pasos, sus pupilas se dilataron, su sonrisa se amplio perversamente.

**Deidara:**

-Listo, podemos irnos, hum.

-Ya era hora…-murmuro Sasori poniéndose de pie.

-Espero que Orochimaru no se haya llevado a tu hermano menor, eh Itachi-dijo Kisame tronando sus nudillos.

-¿Qué dicen, hum?

-Oye, por cierto…-le interrumpió Kisame-¿Cómo tienes planeado matarlo?

-¿Te refieres a Orochimaru, cierto?-soltó el rubio.

-No… A Sasori, ¿Qué te ocurre?

Deidara simplemente ignoro la reacción.

**[DESCONEXIÓN]**

-¿Podemos ir a ver otra cosa?-inquirió Zetsu negro.

-No seas así, vamos… Hidan nos dará buen espectáculo-dijo Zetsu blanco-¿No crees que Itachi es demasiado suave?

-Ya sabes que Itachi es un pacifista-terció Zetsu negro irritándose-. Pain igual, Sasori…

-Si, ¿Y sabes quien más parece uno de esos? Kisame-y Zetsu blanco apunto a la pequeña zona donde transcurría la proyección de Kisame.

-¿Qué esperabas después de tal fin? Recuerda lo que dijo Tobi, Kisame era igual o incluso más idealista que Itachi o Pain-menciono Zetsu negro.

-Oh si…-y Zetsu blanco volvió a poner su atención en las proyecciones.

* * *

**Ok, aquí termina el segundo episodio, ¿Que pasara en el siguiente? Pues no se pierdan la próxima entrega, que esperemos no tarde mucho xD. ¿Saben que hay un montón de fotos mías en google?**

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER, NO OLVIDEN QUIERO SABER SU OPINIÓN, HASTA LA PRÓXIMA...!**

**Atte. Levita Hatake **


End file.
